


Never Tell

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2009 [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn that it's possible to write a pairing without one of the characters being present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Sempiternal requested Supernatural/Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Dean/Faith, _After Dean comes back to life._ \- In which we learn that it is possible to write a pairing without one of the characters being present. 
> 
> 2009 repost.

+

If anyone asks, Faith is alright. 

Five by five, peachy with a side of keen. God, B’s rubbing off on her. 

The fact remains, Faith is alright. Perfectly so. She knew it was gonna happen and she was alright with it because it was nothing more than a brief roll in the hay, a few nights of fun with someone who knew the life. 

It cuts down on the awkwardness when the guy you’re screwing knows what’s going on when you get a call and run off during the middle of the action. It also means that he doesn’t ask about the knife under your pillow. Instead he puts his right next to yours and you can coo over them for a while. 

Still, she was only in it for the sex. So was he. She saw him in that bar, hungry and horny after a nest of vampires, and he had that cloud of gloom, doom and sex appeal hanging about him.

When he told her he was going to die in a few months, she shrugged. They all have expiration dates. Just look at B. The girl’s like the yoghurt in the fridge that went bad ages ago, but no-one throws it out. It just stays there, long after its time. 

When Dean said he was gonna die she was okay with that because it was just a one night stand. 

But then there was another night and a third and then she went hunting with him and Sam for a bit and then…

Then he actually did die and she never thought she’d be around to see it. Never thought she’d actually want to cry because losing a good fuck buddy is no reason to turn on the waterworks. Seriously. She choked back the tears, packed up Sam, made sure he was okay. She did what she had to and crying is for pussies. 

But it’s been months since then and if anyone asks, Faith is alright.

For some reason, though, no-one ever does. Ask, that is. They look at her with badly concealed pity in their eyes and avert their gazes when she tells them to fuck off, she’s not grieving. 

B’s better than the others because she doesn’t pity Faith. She never has. She just has her back when she goes nuts on the demon of the week and later, when she unwinds in the seediest bars she can find, itching for a fight.

Faith never thought she’d live to see the day when B smashes a beer bottle over a drunken biker’s head, but now she can honestly say she has. Good times. Mostly, B is just there, silently, keeping her from doing more stupid things than usual. 

The one time she asks why the other slayer’s suddenly so patient with her, the blonde just smiles. Right. B’s been there, done that and thrown out the t-shirt.

Except, Faith’s fine. Really, she is.

And then, in the middle of September her phone rings and she lets it go to voicemail because the number’s not familiar and her hangover is eating her brain. Later, after she managed to crawl into the shower and do that trick where she turns herself into a human being again, she listens to it. 

It’s Sam.

It’s Sam and he says, “Hi, Faith. Listen, uh… I really don’t know how to say this, but we thought you should hear it from me because you probably won’t believe it otherwise but… Dean’s back. He’s back from hell. Apparently he got pulled out by an angel and it’s really him. We checked every way we could think of. Besides, he’s demanding pie so,… it’s Dean. Alive. Ehm… just thought you should know. Call me.”

She stares at the phone for a single, endless minute before pressing the button to play the message again. It’s still the same. Dean is back. From hell. Pulled out by an angel. He’s back. He’s alive.

The phone hits the floor with a dull thud and she sits at the edge of her bed, trying to breathe through the wet feeling in her chest and throat. 

Alive.

B finds her half an hour later, curled up under the sheets, sobbing like the world is ending, only she’s seen the end of the world and she’s never sobbed before.

Her sister kneels in front of her, hand on her cheek and asks, “Faith? Are you alright?”

No, she’s not. 

She’s really, really not.

+


End file.
